Con los ojos cerrados
by Flames to Dust
Summary: Dejando atrás Thriller Bark, y con Brook como nuevo nakama de los Mugiwara, simples actos llevan a conversaciones que solamente pueden terminar de una sola manera...


**Con los ojos cerrados**

Era algo extraño encontrar alguna shima donde no hubieran oído hablar de los Mugiwara y mucho más tras los sucesos ocurridos en Enies Lobby, pero a pesar de ello, y tal vez por la suerte que parecía acompañar siempre a Luffy, se encontraron con una de estas excepciones.

No tardaron mucho en resguardecer el Sunny a la vista de extraños para permitir que todos los Mugiwara pudieran ir al pueblo a pasar un buen rato. Luffy tuvo que usar su estatus de senchou para 'obligar' a Zoro a que les acompañase ya que no estaba muy por la labor sintiéndose aún algo dolido por la pérdida de su preciada katana: "Yubashiri." Caída en combate contra la Marine. El recuerdo volvió con gran crudeza durante su entierro. Y además ya había tenido suficiente diversión en la fiesta que había hecho Luffy en Water 7 dilapidando durante el proceso los últimos 100 millones que les quedaban del oro traído de Skypiea. Por supuesto que cuando su senchou le daba una orden, por muy absurda o infantil que pudiera sonarle, no le quedaba más remedio que obedecerle. Aunque había veces en que deseaba poder plantarse y decirle un severo **no**, Zoro sabía que de ninguna forma podría ir en contra de Luffy. Y así le iban las cosas.

Ni siquiera el haber conseguido una nueva katana en Thriller Bark, la Shuusui, al derrotar al samurai zombi Ryuuma le había devuelto todo el humor. El enfrentamiento con Bartholomew Kuma y el estado en que le dejó, tras tomar una decisión que pudo haber provocado su propia muerte, le hizo cerrarse algo en si mismo para pensar. Por eso no le gustaba tener que intentar divertirse cuando aún sentía como sus tripas estuvieran a punto de reventarle.

Las constantes bromas de Brook, su nuevo nakama, no ayudaban para nada a mejorar su humor. Lo único que podía esperar Zoro era que el día pasase cuanto antes y que pudiera regresar al Sunny a entrenar y descansar.

Mientras tanto debería aguantarse y soportar la situación.

Los Mugiwara se separaron para investigar aquel mura. Por supuesto que los destinos de cada uno de ellos eran totalmente fáciles de adivinar. Sanji, tras ser rechazado tanto por Nami y Robin, decidió ir a ver que tipo de ingredientes podía encontrar en el mercado, aparte de tratar de ligar con toda mecchen que se le pusiera delante. Usopp buscaba comprar ingredientes para su munición y ver si encontraba algo que pudiera parecer o que hubiera pertenecido a algún valiente kaizoku para hacerse con él y así alimentar aún más su fama de aramusha. Nami se había traído el suficiente dinero para pasar una agradable tarde de compras, a pesar de las dificultades económicas que arrastraban, ya que según ella no podían afectar a una mecchen tan kawaii como ella. Y que ella era quien administraba el dinero. Robin consiguió algunos berries para ella y para Chopper por si en su paseo podían encontrar algún libro de interés. Franky tuvo problemas desde que pisó tierra por culpa de su manía de ir siempre en tanga y se la estaba pasando escapando de la gente. Luffy se alió con Brook, para desgracia de los Mugiwara, y se dispuso a encontrar algo en el que poder pasar un buen rato de diversión… y si no lo encontraba seguramente ellos lograrían hacer algo al respecto.

¿Y Zoro? Pues su intención, al verse obligado a desembarcar, había sido el encontrar alguna taberna tranquila y pasársela bebiendo para tratar de apartar la imagen de cierta onna que se había instalado en su cabeza como si le perteneciera. Pero como Nami no le pensaba dar dinero para que se lo gastase en algo tan absurdo como bebida, no tuvo más remedio que traerse la bebida del barco y encontrar un sitio tranquilo donde beberla.

Su sabio caminar, o algo así, lo llevó hasta una plaza donde estaban haciendo un concurso de esculturas usando una gran variedad de medios. Tanto de piedra como barro, pasando por meshi o hielo, sorprendentemente a pesar del tiempo cálido que había en la shima. Sentándose a la sombra de un árbol decidió que aquel sitio era tan bueno como cualquier otro que pudiera encontrar. Lo mejor era que todo el mundo estaba atento al concurso y a él le podían dejar en paz.

Pasaron los minutos y entre la gente fueron apareciendo los Mugiwara a cuentagotas hasta que finalmente todos ellos estaban en la dichosa plaza. Zoro decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer sería seguir ignorándoles todo el tiempo que le fuera posible.

-No pareces pasarlo bien, kenshi-san-. Dijo una voz a un par de pasos de donde se encontraba Zoro. Por supuesto no existía ninguna duda de a quien le pertenecía esa voz. La tenía grabada a fuego.

-Tal vez es por la gente que aparece sin ser invitada-. Sus palabras no iban dirigidas a ella, solamente, si no a todos sus nakama que habían conseguido que les permitieran participar en el concurso y lograban arrancar del público presente tanto gestos de asombro como risas histéricas. Todo dependiendo de a que Mugiwara estuvieran observando.

Robin suspiró medio resignada. Sabía que ahora Zoro la aceptaba como a cualquiera del resto de sus nakama pero eso no iba a significar que la fuera a tratar de otra manera a la habitual. Tal vez su actitud respecto a ella iba mucho más allá que la simple desconfianza que siempre había enarbolado Zoro para justificar sus gestos y comentarios agrios contra ella. Podía ser que simplemente no le **gustaba**…su presencia.

_Y ante eso no se puede hacer nada_.

Lanzándole una mirada triste, pues era lo único que podía notarse en la máscara que convirtió su rostro para evitar mostrar tan abiertamente sus sentimientos dolidos ya que los ojos pertenecían al alma de las personas y no a la razón que intentaba dominar nuestras acciones, Robin se alejó hasta que se colocó en primera fila para ver los trabajos de sus nakama.

Zoro la vio alejarse y no pudo sentirse culpable, pues no había ninguna duda de que lo era, por aquellos entristecidos ojos que cambiaron del cielo soleado y limpio hacia uno tormentoso y blue. Apartando la mirada de Robin cerró los ojos con una mueca de rabia contenida. No sabía cómo pero ella siempre lograba alterarle y para alguien como él eso no podía ser permitido. Como nakama no podía librarse de ella pero podría intentar evitar cualquier tipo de contacto. Con esa idea en mente decidió aprovechar que todos estaban atentos al concurso, incluida una Nami que encontró un buen lugar para ver el espectáculo que iban a ofrecer los baka de sus nakama, para regresar al Sunny y poder tener un poco de paz y tranquilidad.

_Y gracias a que soñar es gratis aún puedes permitirte este lujo_.

Robin reía a las acciones de Luffy que intentaba crear una escultura de barro mientras le comía, pues no podía llamarse exactamente sabotaje, la meshi con la que Sanji intentaba crear una 'obra de arte' de sus dos mecchen. Los tímidos intentos por parte de Chopper quedaban ensombrecidos por el buen hacer de Usopp que, como no, había hecho una gran escultura del 'Senchou Usopp' para admiración de todos los presentes. Una vez desistieron de dar caza a Franky, este pudo empezar a realizar un buen trabajo de madera de un barco de ensueño. Tal vez una próxima ampliación para el Sunny.

Y apartada en una esquina se encontraba una **shoujo** que intentaba hacer una escultura usando un enorme bloque de piedra. El trabajo era tan duro y fatigoso que incluso le costaba levantar el martillo y el cincel.

Ante la asombrada mirada de la gente vieron aparecer al lado de la shoujo a un desconocido peliverde que cargaba con tres katana.

-Genial, otra vez de vuelta a este maldito lugar-. Se quejó Zoro.

-Este marimo se perdería en una sala circular sin salida-. Las burlas de Sanji eran tan esperadas que Zoro pretendía no haberlas escuchado, cualquier cosa con tal de irse pero cuando escuchó al resto de sus nakama reírle la gracia no tuvo más remedio que responderle.

-Un kukku que se dedica a jugar con la meshi, no me extraña que tus comidas cada vez sepan peor-. La mueca de Zoro y el gesto de indiferencia a las protestas de Sanji lograron devolver un poco de paz al kenshi.

-Maldito, baka-. Luffy aprovechaba sus descuidos para seguir cogiéndole meshi de su escultura. -¡¡Y TÚ HAZ EL FAVOR DE PARAR DE COMER MI OBRA MAESTRA!!

El grito de Sanji provocó que la pequeña shoujo perdiese el equilibrio y el golpe que propinó terminó por romper el cincel. Su participación se había terminado.

Cuando Zoro se había vuelto por donde había venido sintió como le agarraban del haramaki y justo cuando iba a propinarle un buen tirón para liberarse le llegaron las palabras de aquella chiquilla.

-¡¡POR TU CULPA SE ME ROMPIÓ EL CINCEL Y YA NO PUEDA TERMINAR MI ESCULTURA!!- la verdad era que ni siquiera había podido empezar pero eso no era lo importante en estos momentos.

-Yo no he tenido nada que ver. Ve a protestarle al ero-kukku-. Pero sus intentos por marcharse eran impedidos por aquella shoujo que se interpuso en su camino. -¿Y ahora qué quieres que le haga yo?-. Solamente fue decirlo y supo que había metido la pata.

-Termíname la escultura-. Dijo con una firmeza que negaba su joven edad. Zoro iba a protestar pero la mirada que le lanzó le silenció antes de hablar. Rumiando Zoro se colocó ante aquel bloque de piedra.

-…esto es lo que me faltaba…- murmuraba para sus adentros. Sólo fue desviar la mirada del bloque de piedra para quedar atrapado en las redes que poseían la mirada de Robin. 'Esto' si era lo que le faltaba. -… pero, ¿por qué siempre a mi?…debo largarme cuando antes pues esto no puede ir sino a peor… y con 'a peor' quiero decir peor para mi.

La solución era hacer cualquier cosa y poner pies en polvorosa. El problema era qué hacer. No es que él fuera un experto en lo que se llamaba 'arte' pues lo único que le importaba a él era su sueño, el sueño de Luffy, sus katana y los sueños de sus nakama… ¿todos sus nakama?

_Simplemente no pienses y haz… lo que sea_.

Cuando Zoro desenvainó sus katana algunas personas del público empezaron a ponerse algo nerviosas al ver los reflejos que provocaban aquellas hojas tan afiladas. Dos katana. Zoro cerró los ojos mientras apretaba sus dientes.

_… por su culpa… por __**tu**__ culpa, baka. Y no busques excusas_.

La gente percibió como el kenshi produjo una sucesión de cortes por parte de sus dos katana contra el bloque de piedra que acabaron por dejar a Zoro deteniéndose tras su último 'ataque', a aquel bloque de piedra, ante una tranquila Robin y un Brook que se había sentado en el suelo disfrutando de una taza de cha.

-Me has dejado sin aliento-. Inició su broma Brook.-Aunque claro, YO NO TENGO PULMONES, ¡¡PORQUE SOY UN ESQUELETO!! YO HO HO HO.

Volviendo a envainar sus katana se puso en marcha sin dirigirle ni una mirada fugaz a Robin y, por supuesto, ni una sola palabra. Sobre Brook lo mejor era no hacerle mucho caso para no animarle a seguir con sus bromas… por desgracia eso era algo que no todo el mundo sabía.

Una mecchen empezó a reírse de la broma de Brook, consiguiendo que todos se relajasen alrededor del esqueleto parlante que les había puesto los pelos de punta en cuanto hizo su aparición en la plaza. Por supuesto que ahora le miraron con otros ojos cuando le pidió con gran cortesía si le podía mostrar sus bragas.

El resto de la gente miraba para el bloque de piedra sin entender de lo que habían sido testigos. Ni la gente ni sus nakama. Sanji estaba partiéndose de risa al ver como el bloque de piedra seguía intacto después del 'trabajo' realizado por Zoro. Pero pronto sus risas se ahogaron cuando, lentamente, todo lo innecesario que tenía aquel bloque de piedra se desprendió de golpe dejando a la vista el trabajo hecho por Zoro.

Nadie podía articular palabra cuando vieron emerger de aquel tosco bloque de piedra la escultura más hermosa que habían visto de una onna. Era como si fuera la representación de una Megami. Pero unos cuantos de los presentes podían distinguir entre aquellas facciones tan perfectas y bellas a su nakama.

-¡¡Eres tú, Robin!!- gritaba Luffy entre saltos de alegría mientras no podía dejar de aplaudir. -Shishishishishi este Zoro nunca dejará de sorprenderme shishishishishi.

Ahora que la gente tenía con que comparar tamaña obra de arte no podían evitar sentirse sorprendidos por el alto nivel de detalle conseguido por el kenshi y solamente usando sus katana. A Sanji se le había desencajado la mandíbula y Chopper estaba haciendo lo posible para ayudarle a colocarla de nuevo en su sitio. La perfecta obra de Usopp quedaba a la sombra de la de Zoro pero en vez de darse por vencido empezó a crear más esculturas para intentar ganar por número. Franky reconocía la victoria de Zoro con un sonoro ¡¡SÚUUUUPER!! Brook lo observaba todo con una sonrisa en sus labios desde el suelo en donde 'descansaba' tras la bofetada recibida…

_… aunque no tengo labios ¡¡¡Porque solo soy huesos!!! Yo ho ho ho_.

Robin estaba paralizada por la belleza de aquella representación suya, aunque ella jamás se había podido ver de una manera semejante en toda su vida. No podía entender como Zoro había sido capaz de lograr algo así.

Alguien apoyó una mano sobre su hombro atrayendo la atención de Robin. Se trataba de Nami que la miraba con una sonrisa pícara.

-Hay que ver de lo que puede ser capaz la gente cuando ve a través de ojos enamorados-. Le guiñó un ojo la akage a su nakama. Robin repetía aquellas últimas palabras pero no le salía la voz. Entonces Nami le dio un empujón hacia donde tenían escondido el Sunny. -Seguro que llegas tú primero antes que ese baka sin sentido de la orientación.

Pero eso era lo que quería Robin. ¿Qué era lo que quería Robin? ¿Debería arriesgarse y abrir su corazón a Zoro? De una manera cobarde pensó en que la reacción normal por parte del kenshi sería sentirse avergonzado por sus palabras y se alejaría rumiando entre dientes mientras buscase algo para beber y olvidar este encuentro.

Pero entonces, ¿qué significaba aquella estatua?

No había ninguna duda de que Zoro la había estado observando desde que se les unió en Arabasta pero Robin no estaba que con la simple observación pudiera conseguir un resultado como el que tuvo Zoro. ¿Podía ser que Nami tuviera razón al afirmar que Zoro la veía a través de ojos enamorados?

_¿O solamente te estás intentando convencer a ti misma?_

Pero nada de esto impedía que estuviera caminando hacia el Sunny. Lo más seguro era que ella llegase allí antes de que lo hiciera Zoro… y ¿qué una vez llegase?

¿Esperarle en cubierta y hablarle directamente de lo que sentía con la esperanza de que Zoro pudiera tener aunque solamente fuera una sombra de sus propios sentimientos hacia él?

¿Dejarse de insinuaciones y demostrarle lo que siente por él?

-Pero, ¿qué sería de nosotros si lo nuestro no funciona?- Robin no podía evitar pensar en el fracaso y las consecuencias que traería para los Mugiwara. -¿Seríamos capaces de seguir conviviendo en el mismo lugar después de eso o seríamos la causa de la ruptura de los Mugiw-?

Ante ella apareció la figura de Zoro que caminaba hacia su encuentro y que se detuvo al verla caminar hacia él. Una vez más se había confundido en algún punto y volvió recorrer el camino andado.

_Y llevándome justo hacia ella_.

Si sus pasos lo habían llevado de vuelta quería decir que la dirección correcta era la contraria. Sin decir ni una palabra Zoro se volvió y empezó a caminar… ¿hacia la derecha?

-Vas mal por ahí si quieres llegar al Sunny, kenshi-san-. Las palabras de Robin lo detuvieron mientras sentía como su cuerpo temblaba por culpa de haber metido la pata una vez más, y ya van, ante ella. Era como si a su lado todo empeorase para Zoro.

Como respuesta se encontró a unos metros la salvación para este momento tan vergonzoso.

-¿Y quién dijo que iba al Sunny?-. Con esto Zoro se dirigió al bar cercano. Tras él caminaba Robin que le habló cuando Zoro abrió la puerta del local.

-Te invito a una ronda, kenshi-san-. Zoro no sabía si quería saber la causa o causas que llevaban a Robin a invitarle a bebida y decidió que lo mejor para su salud sería evitar hacer ese tipo de preguntas.

-Tu dinero.

Tampoco es que el dinero que Nami le había dado le fuera a llevar hasta el olvido de Robin y mucho menos con ella a su lado. Ni siquiera con el dinero de ella lograría acercarse, pero era mejor que tomar un simple trago. Claro que no tenía ninguna duda de que esta invitación venía con Robin como acompañante.

_Así practicas la indiferencia que quieres con ella_.

Para desgracia de Zoro el 'bar' no era precisamente un bar sino que se trataba de un restaurante y, viendo el tipo de clientela que había en todas las mesas, era uno para parejas.

_¿Y qué diablos te esperabas con tu grandísima suerte?_

Justo cuando se volvió para intentar irse por donde había venido, lo que hizo que se encontrara con Robin cara a cara, las palabras del encargado le detuvo en esa postura.

-Irasshai al restaurante "Bara no Hana."- Les saludó con mucha más amabilidad de la que Zoro había visto usar a Sanji cuando no se trataba de una kawaii mecchen. Aunque aquí, con Robin, el caso era el mismo. -¿Puedo preguntar si los señores tenían reserva?

Zoro sintió como se le quitaba un peso enorme de encima. Por supuesto que había que tener una reserva para poder comer, en su caso la intención había sido la de beber, en un lugar tan elegante como este.

-Pues no tenemos reserva-. Dijo Zoro volviéndose hacia aquel hombre. -Supongo que nos tendrem- ante él podía ver como se encontraban vacías la mitad de las mesas.

-Oh, no hay de que preocuparse, señor. Como puede comprobar tenemos mesas suficientes a estas horas gracias al concurso de esculturas-. Zoro notaba como aquel peso volvía a posarse sobre el mismo sitio en el que estaba antes. -Por favor, si me hacen el favor de acompañarme hasta su mesa.

La idea de ignorar al tipo ese y largarse le había pasado por la cabeza tantas veces que llenaría la lista de números de los Den Den mushi varias veces, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo al respecto escuchó la voz de Robin.

-Si lo prefieres podemos buscar el bar al que tenías pensado ir, kenshi-san-. El tono de voz de Robin no indicaba que era lo que ella prefería hacer pero Zoro, tal vez lamentándolo más tarde, decidió que no iba a retroceder ante ella.

-Ya que estamos aquí veamos si por fin puedo tener una meshi decente.

El encargado los llevó hasta una de las mesas centrales del establecimiento, para desgracia de Zoro que veía como podía convertirse en el centro de atención de los demás, ayudando a Robin con su silla para martirio del kengou que no pudo evitar empezar a mirarle como un Sanji de segunda división.

Una vez en la mesa tenían que pedir sus platos. Como Zoro no estaba prestando mucha atención fue Robin quien pidió su meshi siguiendo el consejo del encargado. Dos especiales de la casa. Esperaba que fuera algo que le agradase a Zoro porque sino solamente empeoraría el escenario para su… ¿nani? ¿declaración de amor? La verdad era que ni la propia Robin sabía muy bien lo que tenía pensado hacer. Era algo tan fuera de su persona actuar de esta manera que no se sentía muy a gusto.

_Esta es la diferencia sobre todo lo que he hecho durante mi vida para conseguir mis objetivos. Una cosa es flirtear y mostrar cierta atención pero otra muy diferente es ligar con alguien porque así lo sientes en el corazón. Además en este caso tienes el problema de que no te tome en serio por todas las provocaciones que le lanzaste. Ya ves, todo tu flirteo te acabe de explotar en la cara. ¿Quién iba a pensar que te ibas a enamorar de él?_

Realmente ese era un verdadero problema pues, ¿sabría Zoro distinguir entre el flirteo previo al que le había sometido en comparación de un verdadero interés por parte de Robin?

-… -ntonces les traeré un vino deliciosamente afrutado par-

-Un momento-. Le interrumpió Zoro no gustándole por donde se dirigía todo esto.-Si quiere traerle un vino a ella, vale; pero para mí me trae biiru-. Y su mirada decía con total claridad que aquello no era una discusión.

-Como ordene el señor.

Eso le sintió como una bofetada a Zoro. 'Señor', lo que había que oír.

Robin intentó minimizar los daños causados por Zoro actuando de la manera amable y considerada que había creado durante veinte años para adular y conquistar a la gente. De manera que no supieran lo que realmente estaba ocurriendo debajo de aquella máscara que era su personalidad.

De pronto el silencio se apoderó de los dos. Uno porque no tenía nada que decir y la otra porque no sabía que podía decir y que no resultase contraproducente pues sabía que el ánimo de Zoro podía llegar a ser bastante 'volcánico' si se debía decir algo.

Un camarero trajo un par de biiru, que rápidamente fueron servidas en unos vasos lo suficientemente grandes para que cogiera más de la mitad de las botellas, junto a unos platos de edamame como aperitivo para la espera por su meshi.

Robin saludó al camarero tanto cuando llegó como cuando los volvió a dejar a solas. Zoro solo pareció reaccionar a la biiru. No una novedad según lo que sabía Robin acerca de él.

Una vez más el silencio volvió con la intención de ahogarlos si continuasen con aquella actitud tan individual. Vale que no eran ninguna pareja pero eran nakama se suponía que podían poder hablar de algo entre ellos. Pero que no fuera 'algo sobre ellos', por supuesto.

_Piensa en algo, Robin. Imagínate que esta es tu única oportunidad de poder confesarle lo que sientes y haber si dejas de actuar como una shoujo y lo haces como la onna que eres, maldita sea. ¿Es que quieres perderle?_

Por supuesto que durante todo este tiempo Zoro había estado comiendo distraídamente las edamame mientras sentía la mirada de Robin directamente sobre él de una manera no muy disimulada.

_¿Se puede saber qué diablos pasa ahora con esta?_

Y para añadir algo más a las desgracias que parecían perseguir a Zoro: la biiru se le había terminado.

_¡Sugoi!_

-Oi, camar-

Cuando Zoro se giró hacia la derecha con la intención de llamar la atención de su camarero sintió como si sus tripas estuvieran a punto de romperse. Logró evitar cualquier sonido que denotase el dolor que sintió pero no pudo hacer lo mismo por un fugaz rostro dolorido que ocultó bajo su habitual naturalidad.

Robin sabía lo que había pasado y antes de que pudiera morderse la lengua habló de algo que tenía que ser más prohibido que sus propios sentimientos sobre Zoro.

-¿Crees realmente que Luffy nunca se va a enterar de lo que te sucedió en Thriller Bark, kenshi-san?

Por un instante Robin sintió miedo por su vida cuando los ojos de Zoro la miraron después de su pregunta y pudo comprender el terror que sentían aquellos que se cruzaban en el camino del kenshi.

_¿Cómo diablos…?_

-Esta noche Luffy comerá lengua… la que le corte a ese ero-kukku y le haga cocinar-. La violenta amenaza solamente tenía visos para lograr que Robin no siguiera con este tema. Ya debería conocerla lo suficiente para saber que nada puede detenerla cuando quiere saber algo.

-No fue Sanji-kun quien me lo dijo…-. Le dijo Robin sin amedrentarse lo más mínimo del tono usado por Zoro.-… digamos que lo oí por ahí. Pero eso no es lo más importante porque aquí lo que importa es que estuviste a punto de morir por lo que hiciste.

El rostro de Zoro pasó de la dureza e irritabilidad a la indiferencia por lo que pudiera querer decirle Robin. Todo daba igual porque era algo que ya estaba hecho. Había pensado que alguien como ella debía ser consciente de ese detalle.

-Todos morimos-. Zoro le lanzó una mueca irónica.-Lo importante es el cómo y el por qué. Si uno está de acuerdo con ellos entonces todo está bien.

-¡No lo está!-. Robin había alzado ligeramente la voz, lo suficiente para que Zoro supiera que esto era algo importante para ella, pero no para que se enterase el resto de las personas en el restaurante.-Lo que hiciste por Luffy fue valiente pero una temeridad, no… fue un suicidio y el que sobrevivieras no lo hace menos peligroso.

-¿Estarías más contenta si hubiera muerto?-. Le preguntó medio en broma.

La cara de incredulidad de Robin detuvo la mano de Zoro sobre el plato de las edamame. Era casi como si la hubiera abofeteado.

-… no… ¿cómo puedes preguntarme algo así, kenshi-san?

_Tú misma te respondes, Robin. ¡¿Kenshi-san?!_

Zoro se encogió de hombros mientras se comía una edamame.

-Entonces supongo que te gustará que comparta esta confesión contigo, Robin-. Zoro se acercó todo lo posible que le permitía la mesa que les separaba antes de susurrarle un hecho que a oídos de Robin sonó como una amenaza.-Volveré a hacerlo si Luffy se encontrase en la misma posición y no tuviera otra salida.

El rostro de Robin, lívido en su interior, solamente reaccionó cuando el camarero les trajo sus platos. Por un instante parecía que la conversación había terminado con aquella sentencia, sentencia de muerte a oídos de Robin.

Por supuesto que no lo había hecho.

-Te arriesgaste confiando de que Bartholomew Kuma no matase a Luffy a pesar de todo. ¿Qué habría pasado si lo hubiera hecho? Ambos pudisteis haber muerto y todo porque decidiste que tu vida no tenía ningún valor.

Y decían que Sandai Kitetsu tenía un corte afilado.

-Si no puedo mantener la vida de mi senchou entonces tienes razón en que no vale nada. Ofrecí mi vida por salvar la de Luffy y confié en su palabra porque sabía que la respetaría-. Robin observaba aquella mirada y podía ver su propia determinación allí reflejada y se preguntó si a oídos de los demás ella también sonaba igual de orgullosa.-Yo doy mi vida por los que me importan.

-Yo no quiero que nadie dé su vida por mí-. Algo absurdo después de los de Enies Lobby.-Una cosa es luchar y otra es ofrecerla de esa manera.

Zoro bebió un trago de biiru, traída junto con la meshi, mientras llevaba una sonrisa en sus húmedos labios.

-Es una pena pero no es una decisión que puedas tomar tú. Yo hago lo que quiero.

-¿A costa de tu propio sueño?-. Preguntó mortalmente seria Robin.

-Estoy vivo. Mi sueño sigue esperando por mí.

Ahora fue el momento en que todo saldría a la luz y los sueños se romperían con la facilidad de la realidad.

-Estás vivo pero jamás volverás a ser el mismo que antes, kenshi-san. Lo sabes tan bien como yo. Incluso Chopper lo haría sino tuviera tanta fe en tu monstruosa resistencia y fuerza-. La voz de Robin venía teñida de tristeza.

-¿Y ahora de qué hablas, onna?

_¡¡Maldita sea por ser tan condenadamente inteligente!!_

-Recibiste todo el daño que acumuló Luffy durante sus combates en Thriller Bark y eres la prueba viviente de que eres una criatura diferente a cualquier otra que puebla este mundo por el hecho de haber sobrevivido, kenshi-san. Pero eso no significa que tu cuerpo no haya sufrido las consecuencias de tu acto-. Por el tono de Robin sabía que a ella le dolía cada palabra que decía y Zoro solamente pudo mantener su mirada en ella. Orgulloso y, en cierta manera, conmovido.-Los órganos de Luffy siendo de goma pueden resistir los bruscos cambios a los que se los somete y, a pesar de ello, fíjate en que estado queda una vez terminado los combates. Tras lo de Enies Lobby permaneció dos días durmiendo recuperándose… me parece mentira que nadie se haya dado cuenta de que tú pasaste por lo mismo. Tus órganos han recibido toda esa tensión y al no ser de goma debieron recibir un daño mucho mayor al que recibe Luffy. Seguramente es gracias a tu brutal entrenamiento el que hayas sobrevivido pero con consecuencias, kenshi-san.

Zoro sabía de qué consecuencias le estaba hablando porque era algo que desde aquel día volvía una y otra vez a su cabeza.

-Ya sé que nunca volveré a estar como antes pero sigo vivo y si vivo quiere decir que puedo seguir avanzando. Tal vez mis órganos revienten en cualquier momento en que tenga que volver a realizar un esfuerzo más fuerte de lo normal pero no me importa porque yo sé algo que ese shichibukai ignoraba cuando decidió usar esa manera para matarme en vez de hacerlo él directamente-. La intensidad de los ojos de Zoro se le clavó en el alma de Robin.-Yo hasta que venza a 'Taka no me' no pienso morir.

Desde el momento en que conoció a Zoro, y con el paso del tiempo en que le fue conociendo en mayor profundidad, siempre se sintió atraída por él pero no sabía poner en palabras cual podía ser el motivo. Cierto que era un hombre atractivo y un kengou como pocos hay en el mundo pero era algo más que no había sido capaz de definir hasta que dio su opinión sobre el 'Incidente de Usopp' en Water 7. Su espíritu y determinación por lo que debe hacerse sobrepasa a su edad.

Si algo había que Zoro proyectaba con su sola presencia era **seguridad**. Robin sabía que si faltase en los Mugiwara no había ninguna duda de que todo se desmoronaría sin remedio.

-No puedes morirte, kenshi-san-. Zoro sintió algo extraño al escuchar aquellas palabras por un ligero tono que no fue capaz de reconocer en la voz de Robin.-Debes sobrevivir por el bien de todos tus nakama.

El momento era demasiado tenso y serio para el gusto de Zoro, aunque con Robin era difícil que no fuera así; pero a pesar de ello decidió intentar aligerarlo.

-¿Incluida tú?-. Le preguntó con una impertinente sonrisa dispuesta a alterarla pero que consiguió justamente lo contrario de su intención.

-Yo soy la primera quien te necesita… Zoro.

No sabría explicar lo que sintió en el momento en que Robin le había llamado por su nombre por primera vez desde que la conoce. Era una sensación que lograba alterar todo su cuerpo que parecía haber enloquecido por sus palabras.

No sabía como reaccionar ni que decir pero por suerte el mundo pareció sentir compasión de él y le echó una mano… aunque a veces podía guardarse sus intervenciones para otro más agradecido…

-¡¿DE VERDAD ME INVITAS A COMER, NAMI?!- Pudo escucharse preguntar a Luffy en el exterior del restaurante.

-¡¡¡NO SI TE PONES A GRITAR DE ESTA MANERA, BAKA!!!

-¡¡¡YO NO ESTOY GRITANDO, ERES TÚ QUIÉN ESTÁ GRITANDO!!!- Le replicó Luffy a voz en grito.

-SI QUIERES COMER RESPÓNDEME, **¿¿QUIÉN ESTÁ GRITANDO??**- Preguntó Nami con una letal voz.

-**¡¡¡YOOOO!!!**- Admitió Luffy sin ninguna duda.

Zoro no sabía que era peor en estos momentos. Si lo que le había dicho Robin o que en unos instantes iba a ser pillado por Luffy, lo cual no resultaba muy preocupante, y Nami, que era casi decir como si su vida estaba a punto de cambiar para **mal**.

Ella también escuchó, ¿quién no lo haría pues si todos los presentes en el restaurante lo habían hecho?, las voces de sus nakama y sabía, con un noventa y nueve por ciento de acierto, lo que estaría pensando Zoro en estos precisos momentos. Por ello no pensó mucho en lo que podía hacer o decir antes de que hubiera abierto la boca.

-¿Quieres tomar el deza-to en otra parte, kenshi-san?

La cabeza de Zoro dio un brusco giro al pasar de estar mirando la puerta, como si fuera la del mismísimo **Abismo del Infierno** a punto de dejar entrar a la mismísima **Kijo** Nami, a mirar para Robin como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza.

_Algo que no se puede descartar tan a la ligera_.

Robin se dio cuenta de cómo podía haber sonado su proposición a oídos de cualquiera con ciertas nociones sobre citas… ¿estaría Zoro pensando precisamente en esa clase de deza-to por su pregunta? Era algo que no podía responderse viendo únicamente su rostro.

-Con tal de evitar a esa entromet-

-¡¿¡ZORO!?!- La voz de Luffy interrumpió al kengou cuando sus temores empezaron a tomar forma al haber sido descubiertos, a la primera de cambio, por sus nakama.-¡¡No puedo creerme que hayas venido a comer sin siquiera haberme preguntado!!-. Empezó Luffy a protestar mientras veía los platos en la mesa.- ¡¿Qué clase de nakama eres?!

-¡Uno que quiere comer en 'paz', baka!-. Dijo Nami mientras le daba un ligero capirotazo a Luffy, antes de centrar su atención en la parejita. Su sonrisa era lo que Zoro estaba temiendo.- Vaya, vaya. Decidme una cosa… ¿está buena la meshi?

Aquella pregunta cogió por sorpresa a Zoro pero viendo como el rostro de Nami seguía sonriéndole sabía que le iba a torturar durante todo el tiempo que le pudiera apetecer a la akage.

-Pues claro que es buena, Nami-. Intervino Luffy.-Es meshi después de todo y la meshi siempre está buena.

-Tú te podrías comer una piedra si te dijeran que está buena-. Dijo Nami con un suspiro.

La cara de Luffy se iluminó al recordar otra cosa importante, no tanta como la meshi, pero de gran trascendencia.

-Oi, Zoro. Tu escultura ganó el primer premio del concurso-. La sonrisa de Luffy contrastaba con el rostro avergonzado de Zoro que ya se había olvidado del asunto de la escultura.-Y, ¿sabes qué? La van a colocar en una de las plazas de la ciudad. ¿No es genial?-. Le preguntó a su nakama pero viendo tanto a Zoro como a Robin por sus reacciones.

Eso era lo último que le faltaría a Zoro. Que todo el mundo fuera testigo de aquella escultura que había hecho de Robin. Aún se preguntaba por qué diablos la había hecho en primer lugar con todas las posibilidades que había para hacer cualquier otra cosa. Pero no. Tenía que haber hecho una escultura de Robin.

_Eso te pasa por no quitarle el ojo de encima en ningún momento, baka_.

-No creo que eso sea algo que vaya a pasar, Luffy-. Terminó por decir Zoro cuando recuperó el sentido del habla.

-¿Y eso por qué?

Antes de que Zoro pudiera responderle, o como si de un pacto silencioso se tratase, Robin intervino dando voz a los mismos pensamientos que cruzaban la mente del kengou como la suya propia.

-No creo que resultase acertado que colocasen una escultura de una kaizoku, y mucho menos una mía, Luffy.

Zoro sintió como si su corazón hubiera sido apretado por una garra invisible al escuchar la voz de Robin. Era por momentos como este que no podía dejar de sentir 'eso' por ella.

_¡¡Maldita sea!!_

-Seguramente si la Marine se enterase la harían pedazos-. Supuso Nami con algo de tristeza en su voz.

A Luffy nada de lo que decían sus nakama le estaba gustando y eso lo único que estaba consiguiendo era hacerle pensar, lo que era una posible vía para cualquier cosa totalmente inesperada y, posiblemente, absurda.

-Pues nos la llevaremos con nosotros en el Sunny.

Sus tres nakama miraron para Luffy con menos sorpresa y más gesto de resignación pues sabían que iba a resultar muy difícil hacerle cambiar de opinión y más ahora que el, más que posible, destino de la escultura había salido a la luz.

Zoro ya veía la situación a partir de este día. Las constantes burlas y comentarios provenientes tanto por Nami como, principalmente, de Sanji. Iba a resultar una travesía bastante complicada que le obligaría a pasar mucho tiempo aislado del resto.

-Bueno, pues que os aproveche-. Dijo Zoro intentando cambiar de tema y para salir de allí cuanto antes.-Podéis quedaros con esta mesa.

En los platos aún había algo de meshi y Zoro sabía que de haberles acompañado Sanji ya le habría dicho alguna cosa al respecto pero, por suerte, solamente estaban Luffy y Nami.

-Será mejor que me encargue de la cuenta y le ofrezca nuestras felicitaciones al chef por tan buenos platos-. Robin se levantó de la mesa dispuesta a pagar la cuenta.

-Dale también mis felicitaciones-. Dijo Luffy mientras se tragaba lo que había quedado en los platos de sus nakama.

-¡¡¡NO TIENES MODALES!!!-. Le gritaron Nami y Zoro.

Aquello solamente logró hacer sonreír al grupo de los Mugiwara mientras eran observados de manera discreta por la gente del restaurante.

-Mira que dejar a Robin que pague la cuenta-. Le pinchó Nami a Zoro con mala intención.-Eso no es de caballeros, Zoro.

Antes de que el kenshi le pudiera mandar al diablo o de que Robin le restase importancia al asunto, Luffy intervino… para desgracia de Nami.

-Pero podría pagarlo con el dinero del prem-

Un nuevo golpe por parte de Nami le hizo callarse demasiado tarde. Zoro lo había escuchado, incluso Robin se detuvo antes de pagar y volvió su atención hacia sus nakama. Tal vez solamente fueran necesarias las felicitaciones al chef.

-¡¿Dinero?!-. Zoro le lanzó una acusadora mirada a Nami que en un principio intentó hacerse la inocente pero que pronto cambió opuestamente de actitud.

-Vale, ¿qué pasa si hubiera un premio en metálico? Tuve que compartirlo con aquella cría y además tú me debes dinero así que…

-… la cuenta la vas a pagar tú-. Dijo Zoro poniéndose en marcha y llevándose a Robin cogiéndola por un brazo hacia la puerta del restaurante.

-¡Oigan!-. Les llamó el camarero.- ¿Qué pasa con el deza-to?

Robin se volvió antes de que la puerta se cerrase y le dedicó una resignada sonrisa con la que esperaba que no se tomaran a mal su espantada.

-Lo tomaremos en otra parte.

Y con esto la pareja se marchó.

Aquello podía estar bien pero al camarero aún le quedaba un problema para resolver con todo esto. Si, tal vez se fueran a tomar el deza-to a otra parte pero…

-¿Qué voy a hacer con el que les preparamos?-. Pero cuando miró a los platos que tenía en las manos se los encontró vacíos.

-¡¡DELICIOSOS!!-. Gritó Luffy satisfecho.- Oi, Nami. Pidamos esto mismo como nuestro deza-to.

La akage se había fijado en la actitud mostrada por Zoro y como se llevó a Robin con él. Sabía que se pudo ir por su cuenta pero agarró a Robin para llevársela. Podía significar mucho como nada. Pero recordando el rostro de Robin sabía que era **mucho**.

-Muy bien-. Dijo Nami a lo que Luffy se puso extremadamente contento al saber que iba a poder tomar otra vez aquel deza-to tan delicioso.-Pagaré su cuenta pero se la colocaré junto a todo el dinero que me debe.

Al escucharla Luffy no pudo evitar ponerse a reír y, aunque en un principio Nami parecía molesta por ello, no tardó en acompañarle con sus propias carcajadas.

__________

La pareja caminaba en silencio, pero no resultaba para nada molesto o incómodo, y parecían disfrutarlo ambos. Por supuesto que Zoro no lo admitiría y solamente obtendrías por su parte algún gruñido como respuesta.

Quince minutos después de haber abandonado el restaurante terminaron por encontrarse de nuevo en la plaza en donde se había realizado el concurso. Ante ellos se alzaba sobre una tarima la escultura de Robin sonriéndoles de aquella manera tan única que Zoro había sido capaz de captar.

Antes de que Zoro pudiera volverse y salir de allí fue detenido por la voz de Robin. Una voz calmada pero curiosa.

-¿Cómo pudiste hacer algo así, kenshi-san?

Resignado Zoro se volvió hacia las dos Robin.

¿Cómo pudo hacerlo? Como no podría si ella formaba parte de la gran parte de su tiempo. No solamente era que la observase diariamente sino que también era que pensaba en ella de una manera constante. Tenía grabado todos sus gestos y maneras. La conocía perfectamente y no solo su aspecto exterior, sino que todo lo que habían aprendido acerca de ella también fue asimilado por Zoro. Sus pensamientos y palabras que decía acerca de cualquier cosa iban ofreciéndole aspectos de su personalidad que intentaba mantener oculta para ella misma. El conocer su pasado solamente sirvió para poner imágenes a algo que Zoro ya sabía por pura observación de Robin.

-Conozco todo lo que muestras y lo que intentabas ocultar-. Zoro se colocó tras Robin y sus manos la empezaron a recorrer fantasmalmente sin llegar a rozarla siquiera.-Cada pequeño gesto que haces al pensar en algo o mientras, simplemente, te dedicas a observar algo que te llamara la atención. El ritmo de tu respiración cuando algo te sobresalta pero que no se muestra en tu imperceptible rostro.

La voz de Zoro surgió muy cerca del oído de Robin provocándole un escalofrío de anticipación por algo que no sabía si llegaría o si formaría parte de su tortura.

-Puedo estar contigo con los ojos cerrados y nada cambiaría porque es con mi espíritu como te observo, Robin-. Las manos de Zoro la volvieron para que pudiera tener ante él de nuevo aquellos ojos azules que tanto le fascinaban.-Escucho tu 'respiración' y me dice más de ti que pudieran hacerlo miles de libros sobre tu vida.

Robin se sentía desbordada por aquella intensidad que parecía hacerla ser mucho más de lo que realmente era ella. Pero también tenía la necesidad de poder experimentar lo que Zoro le decía. Ella también quería ser capaz de ver todo sobre Zoro y no únicamente la cáscara que era su aspecto y sus experiencias. Quería verlo con su espíritu.

-¿Cómo puedo verte, kenshi-san?

Los dedos de Zoro se deslizaron sobre los párpados de Robin ocultando aquellos zafiros que tanto podían ver pero que por ello podían llegar a cegarla.

-Empieza… con los ojos cerrados…

La sensación de los labios de Zoro sobre los suyos cuando se inició el seppun fue recibido, no solo por el cuerpo de Robin sino por todo su ser, como una descarga de realidad que logró hacerla sentir cada experiencia vivida por ella como por Zoro.

Un simple seppun los había unido por completo.

**END** o **FIN**

_________________________

Hasta aquí la historia de hoy. La última historia… del mes de febrero. ;DD

Una historia en la que había pretendido tanto que me quede en cuadro al respecto. Por supuesto que si alguien no me hubiera dicho sobre una conversación entre estos dos después de los sucesos de Thriller Bark esto habría ido por otro camino. ;P Aunque me ha servido para mostrar algo sobre lo que no puedo dejar de pensar.

Como de resistente, o monstruoso, es Zoro. Alguien capaz de recibir el mismo daño que alguien preparado para ello y sufrir las mismas consecuencias… por supuesto que me parece exagerado el pensar que Zoro no vaya a sufrir las consecuencias de su acción. Y esa me parece que va a ser el estado de su cuerpo. Sus órganos seguirán dañados durante el resto de su vida, o durante **mucho** tiempo lo que obligará a Zoro a una mejora de su defensa y no solamente de su ataque como estaba haciendo hasta ahora.

Acerca de lo otro… bueno, es lo que pasa por estar, casi obsesivamente, atento con alguien. Terminas por recibir mucho más de lo que pensabas en un principio.

Hay que tener en cuenta que la capacidad de Zoro para escuchar el aliento de las cosas puede llevarle a obtener algo mucho más importante. ¿o.O?

**GLOSARIO:**

**Shima**: Isla.

**Senchou**: Capitán.

**Mecchen**: Muchacha.

**Kaizoku**: Pirata.

**Aramusha**: Temerario.

**Kawaii**: Preciosa, linda.

**Onna**: Mujer.

**Kenshi**: Espadachín.

**Shoujo**: Niña.

**Kukku**: Cocinero.

**Baka**: Idiota.

**Haramaki**: Faja.

**Megami**: Diosa.

**Akage**: Pelirroja.

**Irasshai**: Bienvenidos.

**Bara no Hana**: Flor de Rosas.

**Meshi**: Comida.

**Kengou**: Espadachín.

**Nani**: Qué.

**Biiru**: Cerveza.

**Edamame**: Judías verdes hervidas.

**Sugoi**: Genial.

**Deza-to**: Postre.

**Kijo**: Diablesa.

**Kaizoku**: Pirata.

**Seppun**: Beso.

Muchas Gracias por haber pasado por aquí y leer esta pequeña historia. Sus comentarios serán tan esperados como con los anteriores fics, por lo que ustedes mismos. O.o

Nos leemos.^^


End file.
